


"Carnival" - A Roman Godfrey Halloween story.

by A_Wolf



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Her recurring dream with Roman seems to be turning into a nightmare.





	"Carnival" - A Roman Godfrey Halloween story.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ambience** :  _[Nighttime.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3TNK916Pjto&t=M2IzMWFjM2I4MGUzNjA4YzE4ZDhlYmZmNGM2YTc0OWE5NzE4ZTYxNyxHTVh4RmxnOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166985583747&m=1) // [Carnival music](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJr9JVhr4R5Q&t=ZTk2OGU2NjAxNDZhNGFjODlkOWQ3NDJlZTZkZTE5Y2U4MjA0NTY5NSxHTVh4RmxnOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166985583747&m=1)_  (Play while reading).

* * *

This was a dream, a recurring one.

Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up. But she didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where she had the Hemlock Grove carnival fair all to herself. Where the wind made the leaves tumble on the ground and the skirt of her dress move in gentle waves while the colorful lights adorned her skin. There were no lines to wait in, not a soul standing behind the hot dog stand or the popcorn stand, let alone the cotton candy one, which meant she had absolute freedom to consume as she pleased.

But as she walked around and the wind grew colder, she found herself walking faster, maybe even slightly frightened; perhaps being alone in a carnival as big as this one wasn’t as pleasant after all. Her eyes traveled in every direction as she hugged her jacket tighter around herself, and she even glanced over her shoulder as the paranoia of being watched and followed crept up her spine. The smell of cigarette smoke filled her nostrils all of a sudden, and she tried to spot the smoker.

That’s when she saw him, standing in front of the huge and empty carrousel, and leaning against the railing around it, Roman Godfrey, in a trench coat, with a scarf wrapped around his neck and a cigarette in his right hand, staring at her. She froze in place. Everyone in high school knew who he was, every girl was attracted to him and yet he was very selective, mostly a loner. He raised his left hand in a gentle wave as he threw the cigarette butt to the ground before walking in her direction, with his hands inside his pockets.

 _“Hey”,_  Roman greeted rather indifferently.

 _“D-do you know who I am?”_  she stuttered.

He chuckled.

_“We have English lit together. You sit to my left, about three chairs behind”._

She stared at him feeling utterly confused.

_“No, I know that. I just didn’t know you-”_

She trailed off and smiled to herself as he raised his eyebrows and she remembered that this was her dream. Of course Roman knew her in her dreams. She didn’t have to stare at him and fantasize about him. It could be the other way around. Her true wishes manifesting in her subconscious.

 _“Pennsylvania?”_  Roman asked with a head motion.

She stared at the huge rollercoaster, and its empty train. Her stomach clenched.

 _“What? You chicken?”_  He said with a grin,  _“Come on”._

Before she knew it, he was holding her hand and dragging her towards the ride.

* * *

Many games and rides later, when the conversation and laughter started to fade, Roman led her back to the fair’s main street.

But in the blink of an eye, he was gone. She looked and even spun around, thinking he might be hiding behind her but he was nowhere to be seen. This hadn’t happened in her dream before. Was she about to wake up?

 _“Roman?”_ She called out.

But as her heart began to race and shivers ran down her spine, she spotted him standing in front of the carrousel again, but this time, he had his back to her.

 _“Roman?”_  She called again as she took a few steps in his direction.

Roman slowly turned around, and a relieved smile was about to spread across her face but it instantly faded when she looked past him. The carousel wasn’t empty anymore. Girls, boys, little kids, rode it and it spun around slowly with its eerie music echoing in the night. They all stared at her, with their decomposed and ghostly faces and their eyes with nothing but white in them; dead.

Her blood ran cold and she held her breath as she blinked once and twice but they wouldn’t disappear, they wouldn’t stop staring at her, until Roman took a step in her direction, and they were gone. She kept her eyes glued to the carousel fearing they would reappear but it was empty.

 _“Here”,_  Roman said.

She finally realized he had bought her pink cotton candy and was offering it to her but she still couldn’t move.

 _“What’s wrong?”_  He asked,  _“You don’t like it?”_

 _“Th-the carousel…”_ She stammered _, “I th-thought I saw something”._

Roman glanced at it over his shoulder but shrugged with furrowed eyebrows.

 _“Yeah. I’m bored too. Let’s go”,_  he said.

She grabbed the cotton candy, hoping that the sugar would help her scared self, and forgetting that she was still just dreaming. Was it turning into a nightmare?

* * *

The carnival music faded in the distance as Roman drove off.

She had fantasized about being in his 1959 red Jaguar Roadster countless times. A couple high schoolers could afford having a used car but only  _he_  was powerful enough to own such a luxurious one; Roman Godfrey himself was the dream.

He pulled up near a church and killed the engine.

She was enjoying the silence in the car and the natural sounds of the night outside. When she looked at Roman, his green eyes were already waiting for hers, and she couldn’t help but gaze into them. He looked at her lips while he licked his, and before she knew it, he was slowly leaning in, making her heart race. When the tip of his nose was about to brush against hers, he pushed the seat belt button to unbuckle her.

 _“Do you trust me?”_  he asked.

But still staring at her lips and before she could answer, he rushed out of the car, leaving her utterly confused. He opened the door for her and offered her a hand to get out. He shut the door and started walking, and as she followed close behind, she realized they were entering the Hemlock Grove Cemetery.

_“Roman, what are we doing here?”_

_“It’s Halloween”._

_“No, it’s not”._

It was never Halloween in her dream.

 _“And it’s a full moon”,_  Roman added while looking up at the sky,  _“Don’t you want to see some weird shit?”_

 _“Shit happens all the time in this town. Why can’t we just go to a café with a street view or a restaurant? I’m sure someone will get run over or choke on their food”,_  She said in a sarcastic tone.

Roman ignored her and kept on walking, both venturing into the cemetery for she rather follow him than be left alone.

 _“I really need to wake up”,_  she mumbled to herself.

But Roman stopped abruptly and turned to face her. And there, surrounded by graves and tombstones, with crows cawing and owls hooting, under a full yellow moon, Roman Godfrey kissed her.

 _“This isn’t a dream”,_  he murmured as he pulled away.

And his kiss had certainly made her weak at the knees but it only confirmed that it was in fact a dream. Roman cupped her face in his hands to meet her lips again but more desperately and passionately, and she let go, immersing herself in the moment. Until she felt a sharp pain on her bottom lip and pulled away with whimper. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and realized that she was bleeding. She glared at Roman, and she wanted to yell at him but her eyes went wide. Why didn’t she wake up?

 _“Pinch yourself, they say”,_  Roman said as if he could read her thoughts,  _“You would’ve woken by now, wouldn’t you?”_

A drop of blood ran down her chin, getting Roman’s full attention. His forehead was suddenly covered in sweat and he couldn’t look away from her, entranced by the dense crimson liquid. His green eyes darkened. He took a step closer to her and she instinctively took a step back, almost stumbling.

 _“Careful”,_  Roman warned in an insidiously cold tone.

She slowly turned her head and saw the open grave behind her. There was nowhere to go. When had the dream turned into a nightmare? It couldn’t be real. Roman had never even spoken to her. She had to wake up. But then Roman’s words echoed in her mind. She had felt the pain of his bite, and before that, she had been scared by the carousel, and yet, somehow, she was still asleep.

She tried to sprint but Roman gripped her right arm before she could get away. He forced her to stand before him and opened his mouth wide, fangs coming out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Her soul left her body and she trembled as she watched in horror before she felt him sinking his teeth into her neck and tearing the flesh. She cried in pain and tried to push him away but he was much stronger, and as he drained her blood, she became weaker and paler.

It wasn’t a dream.

Swallowing the last drop of her blood, Roman pushed her and she fell into the open grave. She heard a few of her bones cracking as she landed on the cold ground. Barely breathing, and using her last bit of strength to keep her eyes open, she watched as he buried her.


End file.
